


Bud & Blossom

by khirimochi (NekoAisu)



Series: FFXIVWrite 2020 [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Growing Up, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAisu/pseuds/khirimochi
Summary: Chiyoko has never liked him, but he likes her. She’s getting married in a month and he hasn’t seen much of her since that time they hosted a strange looking visitor with a dot in the middle of his forehead. His mother said that man is Chiyoko’s fiancé. Junko wonders why she would marry someone who looks like he has a booger stuck to his face.
Relationships: Original Character(s) & Original Character(s)
Series: FFXIVWrite 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906210
Kudos: 3





	Bud & Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> FFXIVWrite Prompt 9: Lush
> 
> I took it v loosely and used it for growth + richness of love (and how all of Jun’s siblings have floral names)

Junko thinks his mother is the best person in the entire world. She’s kind and patient with him, even when he forgets to bow properly or trips on his hakama while hurrying down the hallway at her side. She teaches him lots of nice things (like how to sneak around father and filch some extra rice cakes from the larder on their way through the kitchens) and doesn’t mind when he needs her to hold him through the night to keep out bad dreams. His sisters don’t quite agree with him. 

Hanae and Ayame think she’s too soft on him. They always poke fun at his lopsided knots and uneven braid like he should have their level of coordination at five years old. He tries! He really does! He wants to be as elegant as they are at twelve, but all he has so far is a penchant for wrinkling his kimono and over-steeping tea. 

Himawari is kind to him and doesn’t mind his fumbling. She pats him on the head whenever he does her a favor. He loves her embroidery and how she never ruffles his hair for no reason. She is his favorite sister at fifteen years old and Junko thinks that maybe he can manage to be just as nice when his baby sister is born. He wants to be a good older sibling just like her. 

Chiyoko has never liked him, but he likes her. She’s getting married in a month and he hasn’t seen much of her since that time they hosted a strange looking visitor with a dot in the middle of his forehead. His mother said that man is Chiyoko’s fiancé. Junko wonders why she would marry someone who looks like he has a booger stuck to his face. 

Tsubaki is closest in age to him. She says proudly nearly every time they meet, “Let big sis handle it! I can help!” She likes to stand on her tiptoes so she’s taller than him when they measure their height back to back. He knows she does, but lets her every time. He is her little brother, after all, and he doesn’t mind being shorter. 

And then, three days after his sixth nameday, he becomes an older brother for the first time. Reika is so  _ tiny _ and he can’t quite understand why her ears have no fur because don’t  _ all  _ Miqo’te have fur? Is she too young? Does it grow in as she gets older? Did  _ he  _ have no fur when he was born? 

His mother fields his questions and laughs when he starts crying over how small her hands are. Even being a child, it takes her entire hand to wrap around his thumb. He swears he will protect her and be the best older brother he can possibly be. 

“I know,” his mother says. “I know.”

He watches Reika grow up year by year. Her ears go from hairless to far too big on her head, standing up tall like his do. She tags after him when he goes places, toddling to the gardens, the study hall, the baths. He holds her hand and makes sure he can catch her should she trip. She babbles, working on words the same way she works on walking, and says, “Jun! Junjun! Junjun!” 

Himawari startles when he comes careening into the parlor, disturbing everyone’s tea, and sighs good naturedly when he yells, “Reika said my name!” 

“Junko?”

“Well, just Jun! But it’s something!”

“You did the same thing with my name when you were about the same age,” she says, carefully taking Reika from his arms. “I was Hime. Chiyoko became Iyo. Hanae and Ayame became Ana and Aya.”

He feels his cheeks flush red. “Sorry…”

“It was very charming,” his mother says, sipping at her tea. “Should we call you Jun as well?” 

“It’s Junko! Jun- _ ko!  _ You know this mother,” he replies, pointing and enunciating more than is strictly necessary. He tacks on “Only Reika can call me Jun.” in a mumble. 

“So… what about Junjun?” Himawari asks, and he flees the parlor before she can come up with any other nicknames.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow i cant believe Suiren used to be a good kid 😔
> 
> Twitter [@khirimochi](https://twitter.com/khirimochi) OR [@TheHolyBody (NSFW)](https://twitter.com/TheHolyBody)  
> Tunglr @[Main](https://kiriami.tumblr.com) OR @[FFXIV Imagines](https://ffxivimagines.tumblr.com)


End file.
